The present invention relates to banknote validators which are additionally designed to selectively store received banknotes in a manner to allow later dispensing thereof.
Banknote validators are widely used in vending machine applications as well as other machines designed for financial transactions. These validators receive a banknote and conduct an evaluation to determine the denomination and authenticity of the banknote. If the banknote is accepted, it is normally stored in a removable cassette and the user is provided with an appropriate credit with respect to the vending machine.
It has also been known to combine a banknote validator with a banknote dispensing unit. The banknote dispensing unit allows dispensing of banknotes which have been previously stored in the device. Banknotes received by the validator are separately stored in the removable banknote cassette and are not fed to the banknote dispensing unit. Basically, these type of machines are serviced on a frequent basis and the banknote dispensing units are charged with a new supply of banknotes.
An automatic teller machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,212 where received banknotes are temporarily stored for later dispensing. Banknotes of a predetermined denomination are temporarily stored in an accumulator and subsequently dispensed as required.
One of the problems associated with banknote validators is the small space allowed in vending or gaming machines for receiving a banknote acceptor and/or banknote dispenser. In addition, banknote validators with an accumulator have not been particularly reliable and frequent service becomes a problem. Stand alone combined banknote acceptors and dispensers are not space efficient and unacceptable to businesses requiting a high dollar revenue per square foot of retailing space.
The present invention overcomes a number of these problems with respect to the prior art structures.
A combination bill validator, bill accumulator and bill dispensing unit according to the present invention comprises in combination a validator for receiving banknotes and evaluating banknotes and forwarding accepted banknotes to a processing pathway, and a series of modular components which cooperate to define the banknote processing pathway therebetween. The series of modular components include a banknote accumulator for receiving and temporarily storing received banknotes and outputting received banknotes to the processing pathway, a removable banknote cassette for receiving and storing banknotes in a stacked manner, and a banknote dispenser which receives banknotes from the pathway and discharges received banknotes through a discharge port. The processing pathway is defined by at least some of the modular components and at least one of the modular components includes a drive arrangement located in the pathway for engaging and driving a banknote along the pathway.
The combination unit according to an aspect of the invention locates the modular components in opposed pairs of modular components with the pathway therebetween and the drive arrangement of each opposed pair cooperate to drive a banknote along the processing pathway.
According to a further aspect of the invention each modular component each includes an additional banknote drive for driving within said modular component and from each modular component.
The combination unit according to yet a further aspect of the invention locates the banknote dispenser opposite the banknote accumulator with said processing pathway therebetween, and the series of modular components include two additional banknote accumulators in opposed relationship and defining said pathway therebetween.
The combination unit according to a different aspect of the invention includes a separate controller and processing arrangement and wherein said modular components are all controlled by said separate controller and processing arrangement.
A modular component according to the present invention is used in combination with a banknote validator. The modular component includes a generally straight wall section having a first banknote drive arrangement projecting outwardly therefrom for engaging a banknote and driving said banknote along a path generally parallel to said straight wall section, said modular component including a banknote opening through which banknotes are received into said component and an arrangement for discharging banknotes from the component. The modular component includes a second banknote drive arrangement interior to said component which drives received banknotes within said modular component during receipt and discharge of a banknote from the component.
The modular component according to an aspect of the invention is a banknote accumulator for receiving banknotes for temporary storage and dispensing of received banknotes through a banknote opening and wherein said banknote opening forms part of said arrangement for discharging banknotes and banknotes are discharged through said opening.
The modular component according to an aspect of the invention includes a projecting drive member at one edge of said straight wall section and an idler member at an opposite edge of said straight wall section and wherein the projecting drive member and said idler member form part of said drive arrangement.
The modular component according to a further aspect of the invention is operable in one two orientations on opposite sides a banknote processing pathway.
The banknote dispenser according to an aspect of the invention receives and stacks banknotes received from said pathway and the discharge arrangement dispenses a stack of banknotes through a discharge port.
The banknote dispenser according to a further aspect of the invention includes a rotary accumulator upon which banknotes are stacked and from which stacked banknotes are dispensed.